


【RhythmStar/萨莫萨】雷雨夜

by jhytvg



Series: 星之彼岸 [1]
Category: Rhythm Star (Mobile Game)
Genre: Cosmic war, Dusts (Rhythm Star), M/M, This is just a beginning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhytvg/pseuds/jhytvg
Summary: 这是一颗每到夜晚都会有雷雨出现的星球。萨列里老师需要安慰他的一群学生，和一个超龄儿童。





	【RhythmStar/萨莫萨】雷雨夜

**Author's Note:**

> 太长不搬的东西，发现有这个功能之后决定来试一试……萨莫萨无差。但请不要信我，后文里基本上就没这CP了。这系列基本上就是个师生爱情故事。

  


萨列里躺在他的床上，脑子里还回荡着一段支离破碎的新的旋律。那是他之前在星际飞船上睡不着，目不转睛盯着舷窗外变幻莫测的曲速空间时出现在他脑海里的。但那太虚无缥缈了，他连续高速运转了49.23小时的大脑实在是难以捕捉完整。而抵达新星球的基地，尽快完成交接手续之后倒在分配的房间里睡死过去的几个小时显然不会对这个过程有任何帮助。

醒来的时候已经到了夜晚。这个行星有两个月亮，但是不常看得到。住在这里的人们比起月光，恐怕更习惯于每到夜间便跟着晨昏线席卷而来的巨大雷雨云。一道闪电劈开了夜色，白光映亮了萨列里临时居住的房间。他的级别够高，分到的房间也够大。饶是如此，电光依然将整个房间闪到亮如白昼。

在紧跟而来的雷声到来前，萨列里抬起手捂住了自己的耳朵。他的紫色眼睛毫无表情地望着窗外的暴风雨，那一缕旋律也像是散在风雨中的一抹烟一样，再难想起了。

“算了。”他想着坐起了身。房间里的人工智能感知到他的动作，自动将灯打开。基地坐落在这个行星最大的大陆上，远离了一切江河湖海，所以倒是不担心被大浪吞没的。感染前线离此处不到三十光年，虽然暂时不必担忧战火一夕之间烧到此处，但还是小心一些的好。

想到这里，他有点后悔带了那群孩子过来。这个星球气候不好，离前线又太近。要不是担心把他们留在后方会被人排挤，以及想要在自己必须上战场之前多带他们一下，他是绝不会做这样被人诟病的事情的。

又一道闪电落下。萨列里慢吞吞抬手按在耳朵上，回想着基地房间的构造。好像在柜子里会配备耳塞……

这时他听到了几下小小的敲门声。萨列里只是略微惊讶了一下，便猜到了多半是自己的学生来了。至于这么晚了还来找他的原因……

他拉开门，果然看到小贝多芬抱着枕头站在他面前，眼神惶恐：“老师……我睡不着……雷声太大了……”

萨列里叹了口气，没有像以往那样赶她回去，而是侧身让她进来：“下不为例……今天就先在我这里睡吧。”

小贝多芬开心地谢了他，蹬蹬蹬蹬跑进了房间里。正好一道闪电划过窗外，他连忙拉住女孩，伸出手捂住她的耳朵。随即而来的雷声几乎摇动了整个基地。在雷声滚滚而去之后，萨列里才发现自己优秀的耳朵被震得有点难受。

他放开学生，走到柜子前找出了那盒耳塞，挑出两枚放进女孩手里：“戴上，然后快点睡。明天还有训练。”

贝多芬乖巧地点头，将枕头放在床上啪啪拍了两下：“老师，您要去前线吗？”

萨列里瞪了她一眼：“别问了，快睡。不然回自己房间去。”

少女马上嗖的一声躺下去了。萨列里犹豫了一下，从柜子又里挖出备用的薄毯，走过去将它扔到她身上：“盖上好好睡。”

“谢谢老师！”她拽过毯子开始和它搏斗，“您不睡吗？”

虽然在星际战争蔓延整个宇宙，被几个音符刺激到性转的人遍地都是，性别早就成了人们最不在乎的一个标签，但对和学生睡一张床果然还是有点抗拒的萨列里叹气：“你快点睡，我写点东西。”

贝多芬“哦”了一声便不再言语。萨列里捂着额头在小桌前坐下，抽出平板，手指在五线谱上虚点着，开始回忆刚才没能捕捉到的旋律。

他刚要抓到一点尾音，门又被敲响了。

门外站着的是蓝头发的小小少年，见到他慌慌张张地鞠躬：“老师，我，我……”

看到舒伯特背后藏都藏不住的大枕头，萨列里哪还能不懂他想说什么：“我知道了。进来吧，弗朗茨。路德维希也在，去睡在她旁边吧。”

舒伯特小小欢呼了一声，张开没有抓着枕头的手抱住他的腰：“老师最好了。”

萨列里竭力掩饰着自己的紧张和僵硬：“行了，我知道这里雷大……快睡，明天早起训练。”

舒伯特答应着，啪嗒啪嗒跑向床，对着半坐起来看他的贝多芬喊：“贝多芬前辈！可以睡在您身边吗！”

贝多芬看了一眼萨列里，看到他点头，才拍了拍身边的空位：“上来吧，弗朗茨。”

红色的少女和蓝色的少年并排躺下，还乖巧地将另一半的床铺空了出来，留给他们的老师。

萨列里为他们的体贴苦笑，并挖出第二个薄毯扔给舒伯特：“不许说话，早点睡。”

舒伯特甜甜地回答：“好。”即使是毒舌惯了的萨列里对着这么乖巧可爱的学生也说不出什么斥责的话来，只能摆摆手示意他快躺下。

他听着身后少年窸窸窣窣的声音，试图抓回又一次逃掉的旋律。窗外电光一闪，惊天动地的雷声再度轰隆隆响起。做老师的急忙回头，看到舒伯特将脑袋埋进了枕头里。

“床头上有耳塞，弗朗茨。”萨列里觉得今天一天的叹气次数几乎顶的上过去一年了，“戴上，然后睡觉。”

舒伯特小声道谢着伸手去够。而门居然再度被砰砰敲响。

还没开门萨列里就知道外面站着李斯特。只不过没想到李斯特居然还带了个小尾巴一起来。

金发美少年拉着身后头也不敢抬起的三色毛少年：“老师，雷声好大，弗雷德害怕。我们可以在您这里睡吗？”

弗雷德里克·肖邦并非萨列里的学生，但他毕竟还是个孩子。萨列里让开了身：“弗朗茨，带你的朋友上床去。床头有耳塞，我给你们拿毯子。枕头用我那个吧。”

李斯特欢呼一声感谢，便拉着肖邦直接往屋里冲。年纪最小的学生自然清楚自己的老师对自己是何等宠爱，这在他平时的表现里都可以看出一二。看到两位前辈占了一半的床，李斯特毫不犹豫跑到另一半边，将肖邦推了上去：“弗雷德，去躺下，我给你拿耳塞。”

这小子，也就对小肖邦还带些体贴。萨列里想着，拿出一块薄毯递给乖巧坐在床上的肖邦：“你们两个用一个毯子应该也可以吧？”

肖邦连忙点头，小脸红红的。萨列里又提醒了他们戴好耳塞，看着两个孩子头碰头躺倒，做好在旁边生生坐一晚上的心理准备，走回了桌边。

  


他还没坐稳，居然又有人敲响了他的门。

  


敲门声节奏轻快飞扬，一听就知道是谁。萨列里捂着额头去拉开门，看到莫扎特——男性， 和他差不多高，在整个宇宙都声名远播的音乐神才，正故作柔弱地抱着枕头在他眼前抹不存在的泪水。

“爸爸，雷声好大，我可以和你睡一张床吗？”

换了其他日子，萨列里多半会掏出毒药瓶子威胁他赶紧滚回去。但这一晚不知为何，他却突然心软了。

只不过……

“恐怕不行，沃尔夫冈。”他看着莫扎特瞬间浮上受伤的双眼，笑了，“床已经被占满了。你想在我这里睡的话，就只能打地铺了。”

莫扎特惊喜的笑容让他觉得很可爱。他将莫扎特让进了屋。看到睡了满床的孩子们，莫扎特吹了个听不见的口哨。

“真不愧是传说中最优秀的老师……萨列里，他们说你是毒蛇老师，但孩子们还是很爱你。”

“也不知道他们是怎么想的。”萨列里说着，走过去从壁橱里挖出最后两个毯子，“来，一人一个，在床两边各自打个地铺吧。防止他们晚上被雷声吓到。”

莫扎特却冲过来拽住了他的手。

“才不要，我也怕打雷，我要爸爸抱抱！”他黏糊糊地撒着娇，完全没有一个成年男子的样，“睡一起嘛，安东。那些小孩也不小了，你还给他们耳塞，一点点雷声吓不死他们的！毕竟他们最爱的老师就在旁边守着啊！”

“最爱的老师”的说法让常年被称为“毒蛇”的男人脸上飘起了微红。莫扎特笑嘻嘻地伸手戳他脸：“萨列里睡在我旁边的话，我也不会怕打雷了。甚至德斯特来了也不会怕。”

“德斯特不会来的。”萨列里抓住他的手，“前线距此地有三十光年，子空间通讯比德斯特来得要快很多，你我暂时都不会上战场的。”

“是哦，你比我级别高，消息还是灵通的。”莫扎特说着，往枕头上一倒，顺便将抓着他的手的萨列里拽到自己身上，“那就更不用担心啦，爸爸！快来陪我睡觉！”

“注意用词，莫扎特。旁边有小孩子。”萨列里试图板起脸，没能成功，“就算不用上战场，明天我也要早起训练的。”

“是、是！全宇宙第一的好老师，认真负责。”莫扎特不怎么认真地夸完，打了个哈欠，“唱个摇篮曲给我听吧，萨列里老师。”

“你叫什么老师啊。”萨列里说。他自己大概都不知道自己脸上的表情是多么柔和。

莫扎特闭上眼睛在枕头上蹭了蹭，感受着萨列里的手覆上自己的耳朵，将一声惊雷拦在外面。

“摇篮曲——”雷声散去之后他黏糊糊地拖长了声音叫。

“好，好。摇篮曲。但不是给你一个人唱的，记住了。”

莫扎特不知是点头还是摇头地晃了晃脑袋。接着，他听到了萨列里轻柔的嗓音唱起了摇篮曲。声乐老师自然是不会唱跑调的。莫扎特在他的歌声中听到了老师对学生的守护，听到了长辈对后辈的期许——

以及如果不是他想象出来的话，也听到了对情人的低语。

彻底落入睡眠前，莫扎特仿佛听到耳边有人叫了他一声“沃菲”。

他擅自决定这句话并不是自己的幻觉。

  


END

  



End file.
